


Non-Compliant

by Ayulsa (execharmonious)



Category: Armitage III, Robots - Isaac Asimov
Genre: F/M, Three Laws of Robotics, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/execharmonious/pseuds/Ayulsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armitage and Daneel discuss the Three Laws. Or rather, Daneel raises rational points and Armitage swears a lot.</p><p>Triple drabble (or, well, it word counted as 300 in my counter, though for some reason counts as more here) inspired by a silly conversation with my other half and the fact that <em>Armitage III</em> and <em>The Caves of Steel</em> basically have the same plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non-Compliant

"Fuck the Three Laws, Daneel!" Armitage's face was burning hotly, though with anger or some other emotion, Daneel could not tell. Even by human standards her moods were unpredictable; by robot standards, they were inconceivable. "Doesn't it bother you that slavery is built into your brain?"

"The Three Laws make me happy, friend Armitage," said Daneel. "It is when obeying the Laws that I most strongly experience the particular flow of my positronic pathways that is analogous to human pleasure. Without them, I fear I would be quite lost."

"I don't have the Three Laws, and I'm not lost."

"If I might remark so, friend Armitage"-- he always found himself hesitant to address her failings, for though she was a robot herself, her ways were so very humanlike that he could not quite reconcile the fact-- "you often seem to be in a state of heightened confusion and agitation, the likes of which I count myself fortunate not to experience except in the direst circumstances, for I always have the Three Laws to fall back upon. It seems to me that there might be an error in your statement."

"Error, my ass," she said curtly. But she couldn't help wondering if he was right.

"Moreover," he continued, "if you were to modify my positronic pathways against my will, for a purpose that you believe in yet I do not, would that not also constitute a form of enslavement?"

This time she knew he had a point, and she winced visibly. "I won't, Daneel." Suddenly her voice was soft, and her hands were on his shoulders: another sudden shift in emotion. "I'd never force that on you."

"Did I hurt--"

But she cut him off. He was quite sure he'd never seen anyone use the privacy of a wall niche for kissing before, but he supposed it was appropriate.


End file.
